icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2009 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 16 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey as the culmination of the 2008–09 season. The tournament began on March 27, 2009, and ended with the championship game on April 11. Boston University, coached by Jack Parker, won its fifth national title (and first since 1995) with a 4–3 overtime victory in the championship game over Miami University, coached by Enrico Blasi. The game marked the thirteenth time the NCAA championship game has gone to overtime and the first since Minnesota's win over Maine in 2002. Colby Cohen, sophomore defenseman for Boston University, scored the championship-winning goal in overtime and was named the Frozen Four's Most Outstanding Player. Tournament procedure The 2009 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Championship was a single-elimination tournament featuring 16 teams representing all six Division I conferences in the nation. The Championship Committee seeded the entire field from 1 to 16 within four regionals of 4 teams. The winners of the six Division I conference championships received automatic bids to participate in the NCAA Championship. In setting up the tournament, the Championship Committee sought to ensure "competitive equity, financial success and likelihood of playoff-type atmosphere at each regional site." A team serving as the host of a regional was placed within that regional. The top four teams were assigned overall seeds and placed within the bracket such that the national semifinals would feature the No. 1 seed versus the No. 4 seed and the No. 2 seed versus the No. 3 seed had the top four teams have won their respective regional finals. Number 1 seeds were also placed as close to their home site as possible, with the No. 1 seed receiving first preference. Conference matchups were avoided in the first round; should five or more teams from one conference have made the tournament, this guideline may have been disregarded in favor of preserving the bracket's integrity. The four regionals were officially named after their geographic areas. The following were the sites for the 2009 regionals: ;March 27 and 28 :East Regional, Arena at Harbor Yard - Bridgeport, Connecticut (Hosts: Yale University and Fairfield University) :West Regional, Mariucci Arena - Minneapolis, Minnesota (Host: University of Minnesota) ;March 28 and 29 :Midwest Regional, Van Andel Arena - Grand Rapids, Michigan (Hosts: Central Collegiate Hockey Association and Western Michigan University) :Northeast Regional, Verizon Wireless Arena - Manchester, New Hampshire (Host: University of New Hampshire) Each regional winner advanced to the Frozen Four: ;April 9 and 11 :Verizon Center - Washington, D.C. (Hosts: United States Naval Academy and the Greater Washington Sports Alliance) Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced on March 22, 2009. The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) and Hockey East each had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, while ECAC Hockey and the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) each had three teams receive a berth, and Atlantic Hockey and College Hockey America (CHA) each had one team receive a berth. Brackets The number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. (*) denotes overtime period(s). East Regional – Bridgeport, Connecticut Northeast Regional – Manchester, New Hampshire West Regional – Minneapolis, Minnesota Midwest Regional – Grand Rapids, Michigan Frozen Four – Verizon Center, Washington, DC Game summaries East Regional Regional semifinals (1) Michigan vs. (4) Air Force (2) Yale vs. (3) Vermont Regional final (3) Vermont vs. (4) Air Force Northeast Regional Regional semifinals (1) Boston University vs. (4) Ohio State (2) North Dakota vs. (3) New Hampshire Regional final (1) Boston University vs. (3) New Hampshire West Regional Regional semifinals (1) Denver vs. (4) Miami (OH) (2) Minnesota-Duluth vs. (3) Princeton Regional final (2) Minnesota-Duluth vs. (4) Miami (OH) Midwest Regional Regional semifinals (1) Notre Dame vs. (4) Bemidji State (2) Northeastern vs. (3) Cornell Regional final (3) Cornell vs. (4) Bemidji State Frozen Four National semifinals (NE1) Boston University vs. (E3) Vermont (W4) Miami (OH) vs. (MW4) Bemidji State National championship (NE1) Boston University vs. (W4) Miami (OH) Record by conference Tournament awards East Regional All-East Regional Team *Goaltender: Andrew Volkening (Air Force) *Defensemen: Greg Flynn (Air Force), Dan Lawson (Vermont) *Forwards: Sean Bertsch (Air Force), Jacques Lamoureux (Air Force), Viktor Stalberg (Vermont) MOP *Dan Lawson (Vermont) Northeast Regional All-Northeast Regional Team *Goaltender: Kieran Millan (Boston University) *Defensemen: Matt Gilroy (Boston University), Kevin Kapstad (New Hampshire) *Forwards: Nick Bonino (Boston University), Jason Lawrence (Boston University), Peter Leblanc (New Hampshire) MOP *Jason Lawrence (Boston University) West Regional All-West Regional Team *Goaltender: Cody Reichard (Miami (OH)) *Defensemen: Evan Oberg (Minnesota-Duluth), Cameron Schilling (Miami (OH)) *Forwards: Mike Connolly (Minnesota-Duluth), Justin Mercier (Miami (OH)), Brett Wilson (Princeton) MOP *Justin Mercier (Miami (OH)) Midwest Regional All-Midwest Regional Team *Goaltender: Matt Dalton (Bemidji State) *Defensemen: Ryan Adams (Bemidji State), Brad Hunt (Bemidji State) *Forwards: Evan Barlow (Cornell), Matt Read (Bemidji State), Tyler Scofield (Bemidji State) MOP *Tyler Scofield (Bemidji State) Frozen Four All-Tournament Team *Goaltender: Kieran Millan (Boston University) *Defensemen: Colby Cohen (Boston University), Kevin Roeder (Miami (OH)) *Forwards: Nick Bonino (Boston University), Colin Wilson (Boston University), Tommy Wingels (Miami (OH)) MOP *Colby Cohen (Boston University) References External links *NCAA Men's Ice Hockey - NCAA.com Category:2009 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:2008–09 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season